Kyoshi Taiso
Kyoshi Taiso is the gym teacher at Akademi High School. Appearance Kyoshi has medium length blonde hair. Her eyes are a turquoise blue and she has tanned skin. She wears a red tracksuit with white stripes. A silver whistle hangs around her neck. Description "Kyoshi Taiso is a retired competitive swimmer. From age 15 to age 31, she competed in the Olympics 4 times, winning a total of 23 gold medals. She became internationally famous after winning 8 gold medals in a single year. Akademi High routinely hires world-famous athletes to coach their sports teams, and recently hired Kyoshi as their latest "celebrity coach". Despite being hired for the sake of publicity, Kyoshi is a very competent coach who is serious about her job. Kyoshi would always rather be outdoors rather than indoors, and becomes restless if she has to sit still for a long time. She often gets out of her seat to do stretching exercises or simply stroll around the school grounds. Despite her numerous accomplishments and worldwide fame, Kyoshi is a humble and friendly woman who is very easy to get along with. However, a few people have observed that she is noticeably awkward around one particular student..."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality Kyoshi is part of the school's faculty. She is friendly but Strict. She has extensive self-defense training. She will smile and turn her head to pose if the player tries to take a picture of her. She would rather be outside than be cooped up indoors.https://youtube.com/watch?v=bNW2x0bq7Wc Reputation Kyoshi's default reputation is +60. Liked: 50 Respected: 100 Feared: 30 Routine Before class time, Kyoshi stands near the school gate. At 8:15 AM, she goes to the faculty room and paces around the room in a rectangular fashion, stopping at the windows and doors to stretch as she would much rather be outdoors. At lunchtime, she completes work at her desk with the other teachers, and then continues to stretch after 1:23 PM. During and after cleaning time, she goes back to standing at the front gate. Topics The topics towards Kyoshi are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Video games * Anime * Violence * Reading * Gossip Positive *Martial Arts *Justice *Friends *School *Nature Neutral *Everything else. Bugs *If Kyoshi is dismembered, she will wear the default student uniform, and it will be splattered with water instead of blood. When her head is picked up, her whistle will float in the air. *Kyoshi is not affected by low School Atmosphere. *Kyoshi does not think the Magical Girl Wand is a weapon, unless it is bloody. Trivia *Kyoshi was implemented in the March 31st, 2016 Build. **The day she was implemented, the whistle around her neck caused all female students and teachers to wear a whistle around their necks as well in their student portraits. This bug was later fixed in the April 3rd, 2016 Build. *Her hip sway animations and tracksuit are borrowed from Bad Time Mode. *Kyoshi's name is taken from the Japanese taisō kyōshi (体操教師), which translates to "Gymnastics Teacher". *She is responsible for opening and closing the gates before and after school, and maintaining the safety of all the studentshttps://youtu.be/tNaM97tgHUM?t=3m33s, so it is harder to kill students near the front gates. *She uses the same idle animation as Osana Najimi. *She is the only teacher not to have any changes made to her design/appearance. Illustrations KyoshiIlustration.png|Her illustration. Teachersdinner.png|An illustration of Kyoshi eating with some of the other faculty members by kjech. Kyoshi Taiso.png|Kyoshi in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryKyoshiTaiso.png|An illustration of Kyoshi from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery KyoshiBlueLashes.png|Kyoshi's 1st portrait. March 31st 2016 KyoshiTaisoApril4th.png|Kyoshi's 2nd portrait. April 4th, 2016. KyoshiBorders.png|Kyoshi's 3rd portrait. Date unknown. KyoshiMay17th2019.png|Kyoshi's 4th portrait. May 17th, 2019. KyoshiTaiso_SP.png|Kyoshi's 1st profile. 6-2-2016 Kyoshi Taiso Profile.png|Kyoshi's 2nd profile. June 1st, 2016. 3-6-2016 Kyoshi Taiso Profile.png|Kyoshi's 3rd profile. June 3rd, 2016 (text outline fixed). Kiachio.JPG.jpg|Kyoshi's 4th profile. May 17th, 2019. KyoshiTaisoProfileOctober4th2019.png|Kyoshi's 5th profile. October 4th, 2019. KyoshiTaisoProfileDecember4th2019.png|Kyoshi's 6th profile. December 4th, 2019. KyoshiTaisoStretching.png|Kyoshi doing stretch exercises in the Faculty Room. KyoshiTaisoWorkingFacultyRoom.png|Kyoshi doing work at her desk in the Faculty Room. Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Females Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Killable Category:Teachers